poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora-Nichov
Dora-Nichov is a brown cat-like robot created by the matsushiba robot company, he is a mysterious member of the group. Despite being the second smartest amongst The Doraemons Dora-nichov is very reserved and quiet. He's extremely sensitive to the cold, which make him uses the four-dimensional muffler covering his face as an alternative to the fourth-dimensional pocket, He lived in Siberia, Russia, and has a girlfriend named Nina there, but in the movie, he has a girlfriend named Momo. He has calculated that for every taste chili, then his mouth to fire. He enjoys acting in Hollywood, Los Angeles with a Russian-born American director and wants to become a movie star. He often people think of Russia rustic peasant population in Siberia or Cossack, in southern Russia Chechen oil-rich Russian Tsar Nikolai II period ruled by the dress and the poverty of him (because he also spent time in the past few years 1900-1914, and he did not return until World War happened). It can be regarded as the poorest groups Dora-nichov, causing many people sympathetic to a crisis after the defeat of Russia in the Russo-Japanese War during which he had witnessed in the Russian army when the enemy fled, and also the hometown of Doraemon, Japanese, Russian troops drove in Battle of Mukden. Dora-nichov has his super hero form, known as Super Wolfman. In this form, he wears a suit similar to Superman's suit, but instead of an S, he has a W on the front. He is, of course, in his werewolf form and wears a cape around his neck. His Appearance. He wear a brown vest with yellow long sleeves shirt, yellow pants, brown tap dancing shoes, blue scarf, furry ear, and brown cossack hat.His Personality. He is a taciturn and conversing only with gestures or growls. However, he seems to have a cheerful personality, especially when discussing about thing that he loves. His Skill and Abilities. Dora-nichov is able to transform himself into a wolf, whenever he looks at something that's round. In this form he can attack enemies by biting or simply wreaking havoc. In the short "The Doraemons" anime that introduced Dora-nichov; he tried to cover his eyes with his hands to avoid looking at anything round, including his round hands. He is also able to breathe fire out of his mouth by gulping something hot like Tabasco or other hot sauce. His Japanese Voice is Toshiharu Sakurai. Trivia * He likes to collect marbles. * In the Malay and Indonesian manga manga publication, Dora-nichov is called "Dora Nikofu"(pronounced "Nee-ko-foo"). * Despite being a werewolf, he is still a robot cat, so he is a 'were-wolfcat' robot. * In the manga, he often looks directly on a round or spherical object to turn him into his werewolf form. That actions seems to alludes to the fact that he used the Moonlight Beam, a gadget that turns people into werewolves whenever they see a round (or spherical) object after exposed to the light. * He can speak in the Turkish version of the anime, but the only word he can say is "yahoo!" * Dora-Nichov was born in August 2112. * Dora-Nichov is a Good Friend to Milo James Thatch, Zuma, Ferb Fletcher and Courage. * Dora-Nichov will join Doraemon's Team in Doraemon Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Category:Werewolves Category:Robots Category:Cats Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Russian-Accented characters Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Magical Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies